


[Podfic] i'd like for you and i to go romancing by dollsome

by finnagain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: From the text: In which people keep mistaking Crowley and Aziraphale for a couple, and Aziraphale starts to wonder if there might be something to it.With music embedded.





	[Podfic] i'd like for you and i to go romancing by dollsome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'd like for you and i to go romancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055863) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



### Streaming Audio

i'd like for you and i to go romancing 

### Download

[ MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qv8zb4v3tngzw3h/GoRomancing.mp3) | 0:48:36 | 46.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/29jhput2ur03yhy/GoRomancing.m4b) | 0:48:36 | 46.6 MB  
  
  
Music credits:

  * Queen: The Platinum Collection (Greatest Hits I II & III) - Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy
  * The Smiths: The Queen Is Dead - There Is a Light That Never Goes Out
  * Danielle Ferland: Into the Woods (Original Broadway Cast Recording) - I Know Things Now
  * Cleo Laine, Jonathan Tunick: Cleo Laine Sings Sondheim - Send in the Clowns (From "A Little Night Music")
  * Michael Salmirs & Patricia Sunwoo: Gavotte! - Gavotte



**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, find me squeeing about Good Omens and Michael Sheen on twitter @fffinnagain <3


End file.
